fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Bleached Zamtrios
Ice |ailments = Iceblight |weaknesses = Fire |creator = BoredBurrito }}Bleached Zamtrios (漂白されたザボアザギル, Hyōhaku sa reta Zaboazagiru) is a Rare Species of the Zamtrios Physiology The Bleached Zamtrios has silver skin that has given it its namesake. Its green tinged spots are now replaced by vibrant white. Thanks to this brighter coloration, its ice armor now gives out a brighter sheen from the refracted light that is visible from the icy waters it swims. This Rare Species of the Zamtrios has lost usage of its Inflated Form, instead it now employs the gases in its stomach for small bursts in speed. Allowing it to leap in the air or perform a quick change in direction. Its fins have also adapted and are slightly slimmer and sharper to allow for faster movement. One will find the Bleached Zamtrios's freeze sac to be slightly underdeveloped. It doesn't store as much cryogenic liquid, but its small size allows it to produce ice at an extremely fast rate. Due to these changes in its structure and content, the Bleached Zamtrios's armor is much more fragile. Behaviour The Bleached Zamtrios displays a much more furious and energetic approach to hunting in comparison to its common counterpart. While the Zamtrios may wait patiently, herding its prey closer and closer, playing with it before finally consuming it, the Bleached Zamtrios does not. Instead it erupts out of the water and lunges at the leftovers before they have a chance to escape. If it cannot eat them, it kills them and douses them in a light coat of cryogenic liquid that makes the meat unpalatable to rival predators (save perhaps for a Deviljho), only to come back and consume it when it wishes. Due to the Bleached Zamtrios's unique skin pigmentation, it seems to have gotten a bit of vanity. During mating season, it is not uncommon for a Bleached Zamtrios to show off its shimmering ice armor to attract the attention of common Zamtrios females. While this display does attract envy from their common brethren, the Bleached Zamtrios is more than capable in defeating them. Borne from its prideful nature is an unexpected competitive spirit. It seeks out monsters who it can wrestle away territory from. It's ability to leap high into the air means that even Flying Wyverns are not safe from this menace. Abilities Normal State * Claw Strike: A much faster version of the Zamtrios Claw Swipe. * Double Charge: The Bleached Zamtrios will charge twice. * Hip Check: The Bleached Zamtrios slams their hip into the Hunter. * Charged Spin: The Bleached Zamtrios will dig its front leg in before spinning around with a burst of cryogenic gas that inflicts Iceblight. * Boost Crush: A rare attack where Bleached Zamtrios will jump in the air and use its cryogenic gas to rocket towards a Hunter. * Ramp Dive: A rare attack where Bleached Zamtrios dives and shoots out of the ground at an angle instead of from directly below. Enraged State * Hip Check Charge: The Bleached Zamtrios performs a Hip Check and shoots forward in the direction it's facing. * Boosted Double Charge: The Bleached Zamtrios charges once, then leaps towards the Hunter using its cryogenic gas. * Ice Spikes: The Bleached Zamtrios shoots out an ice spike directly at a Hunter. Inflicts Iceblight. * Charged Drill: The Bleached Zamtrios performs the Charged Spin before slamming its other front leg down, causing tremors. * Frozen Shroud: The Bleached Zamtrios creates its ice armor before crashing into a Hunter. The impact will cause the armor to explode, inflicting Iceblight. * Frozen Dissordnance: The Bleached Zamtrios dives under. The earth rumbles before it bursts out and rains Ice Spikes around the area while using its cryogenic gas to keep it aloft. This move results in the Bleached Zamtrios's utter exhaustion. Exhausted State * The Bleached Zamtrios acts like a regular exhausted Zamtrios Carves Category:Monster Creation Category:Amphibian Category:Rare Species Category:Large Monster Category:6 Star Level Monster Category:Ice Element Monster Category:Iceblight Monster